Carl Grimes' Re:Zero story
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After Carl's death, he gets summoned into the Re:Zero universe where it turns out that he too has the ability Return by Death, but it seems that this was both a gift and a curse for getting bitten by a walker, so will he manage to make the best of his new gift, or will he lose control and live out the same consequences, Rated M for safety reasons, and also read and review!
1. Carl's Reincarnation Story

Chapter 1: Carl's Reincarnation Story

(Opening A/N: Okay, I wanted to do this story for all the Carl Grimes fans out there, and man was I really salty about what happened when he died, I mean I just wanted to open a salt mine after he showed Rick and Michonne that he got bit, but there's always silver linings, when Rick was taken off, we had RJ added to keep Rick's memory alive, but I'm going to give Carl a silver lining of his own. After killing himself, he reincarnates into the world of Re:Zero where he must fight to protect those he must fight for, but every time Carl dies, he has a chance to reverse time in able to be able to undo what has been done, but he's also going to need the strength of those who have died from his past in able to fight stronger, so expect some major character comebacks in this story, and this story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and for lemons in future chapters, as for the disclaimer, I don't own either characters from The Walking Dead for that is owned by Robert Kirkman and AMC, as for Re:Zero, that is owned by Funimation along with Tappei Nagatsuki and Shinichirou Otsuka. So without further ado, here's the first chapter.)

It was only a matter of time before the walker bite that Carl suffered from turned him into an undead flesh eating corpse, Rick and Michonne were by his side since they knew that he wanted to be the one to end his own life, but it was usually the job of the loved one to mercifully put down the infected victim before they become a walker.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean a loved one should be the one to do something like this." Michonne said, and she considered Carl like a son to her, and it just made her sad that Carl was going to die, but he refused to let someone else do it, and he decided to kill himself instead.

"It's alright Michonne, take good care of Judith. You too dad." Carl said weakly, Rick was shedding tears that he was losing his son, the sadness that Carl sacrificed himself to protect and bring Siddiq to Alexandria was a blessing since Carl made a promise to Lori before she died by Carl's hand, both Rick and Michonne left the church as Carl weakly pulled out the silenced Beretta 92F as he placed it next to his head, cocked the hammer, and finally squeezed the trigger sealing his fate.

In a world of white, a blue haired maid came across Carl, she then gently placed her hand onto the boy's forehead as she brushed the hair out of his face seeing him for the first time.

"It's time to wake up Carl Grimes." The blue haired maid said, and Carl jumped as he saw her for the first time.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Carl asked, he had no idea what happened, he remembered killing himself and he was curious why he wasn't brought to the world where his mom and the others were to be waiting for him, but instead the blue haired maid offered her hand and helped the boy up.

"I have summoned you here, my name is Rem, and I saw the sacrifice you have made when you decided to protect a stranger from certain death, and I chose you to become a part of a new world, I have granted you with the 'Return by death' ability, since you are the third person to be granted with this gift." Rem said, and Carl knew that he had sacrificed himself and had been summoned into another world, Rem then showed Carl a door that appeared out of thin air literally, she then knocked on it three times and even opens the door into another world, Carl then goes into the other world.

[Marketplace of the new dimension…]

Carl saw that he was in a world where it wasn't all infested with walkers instead there were humans and demihumans filled the streets, and there was a Puerto Rican with a crimson scythe which also had some mechanics which can change into an AMR rifle, as he was with another human and a half elf, it seemed that they were coming to see Rem along with the new person that she was talking about, they saw Carl and knew that he was the newest person to have "Return by death."

"My name is Subaru, this is Emilia and this Puerto Rican reaper here is Zack, and you are?" Subaru asked, and Rem nodded as Carl then answered him.

"Carl Grimes, I was a part of Alexandria until I got bit by a walker and I killed myself to prevent the virus from turning me into one of them." Carl said, and before long a gothic lolita catgirl with a parasol appeared in the market with a group of 13 hooded assassins followed her, the neko had a slim figure, a busty chest, she also had silver eyes along with violet colored hair along with a matching furry tail and medium size cat ears on top of her head.

The catgirl then pulled out a blade from her parasol and it seemed that they were assassins coming after her, she then gets into a swordswoman style stance, the assassins then charged at the catgirl, and without any strength, the catgirl then fused wind magic with her blade and slashed through the assassins like they were made of paper.

She then saw our one eyed hero and she began to blush, she was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say.

"Who are those assassins trying to kill you?" Carl asked, and when he approached her, she began to turn more red, she wanted to say something to him, but she was a little choked up about what to say to him.

"I-I believe that t-they were hired by one of m-my adversaries and they were h-here to kill me, since I-I'm a mercenary working for Iron Fang." The catgirl stammered, she then noticed that Carl then decided to show her some compassion as he extended a hand to her.

"I'm very sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Carl Grimes, what's yours?" Carl asked, and the neko then sheathed her sword back into the parasol.

She took a few deep breaths as she began to regain herself after that nasty little bout with some would be assassins and she became herself again.

"I'm Serula Knightwalker, and I'm also a crown lineage for the throne, someone must've sent those assassins after me since I'm a threat to the kingdom and they don't want a demihuman ruling over them, I'm also searching for a royal seal that proves that I'm a suitable candidate for the throne, but someone stole the seal from me and I joined the Iron Fang in able to find it and I can be able to have a chance to take the throne." Serula said as she then had some fellow mercenaries showing up and one of them handed her another sword as she had it placed onto her back.

Everybody was shocked that there was a catgirl that happened to have royal blood in her, let alone she's vying for the crown and if she becomes queen, then she'll have both the humans and demihumans under her control, but the throne has been occupied by mostly humans, and Serula is going to change it to both humans and demihumans can be able to take the throne after her passing.

But it seems that there was a report about some thief taking a seal and it seems that the same thing happened to Serula, and she was trying to hunt down the thief that took her seal as well.

That was her reason why she joined Iron Fang, so she can be eligible in the elections, and without it, she won't have a shot to become queen.

She then reached inside her dress and pulled out a mugshot of the thief that stole Serula's royal seal.

It seems that the thief was a demihuman and a male at that too, but Carl reassured the catgirl that he, Subaru, along with his other friends are willing to help her get her seal back.

"So you're after this guy?" Carl asked, and Serula nodded, she wanted to know what happened to her royal seal and help her get a chance to become queen.

"Yes, he was the one who stole my royal seal and I must find out where he hid it, and if I must, I will kill him if he so chooses to refuse, will you help me?" Serula asked, and Carl nodded as he decided to help the Gothic Lolita catgirl find her royal seal and help her win the royal throne.

"Wonderful, then let us drink to our newfound love and friendship." Serula said as she decided to guide the group to a bar which allowed both humans and demihumans to drink at their establishment, even though Carl was too young to drink, he didn't want to seem rude to his new friends, so he decided to just have one drink with them.

But it didn't matter since he died in a zombie apocalypse, and was summoned into a medieval time frame for some weird reason, he then checked where the walker bit him, the bandage and the bitemark were gone, the only thing that stayed the same was the missing eye he suffered after a stray bullet hit back of his head and took out his right eye.

"So how did you come into this word?" Subaru asked, and Carl bowed his head with one answer.

"I died, I got bit by a walker after trying to protect a stranger and he was also a doctor, and after I got bit, I decided to just end it myself before I had a chance to become one of them." Carl said he also lifted his shirt showing where the bite mark was and Serula blushed at the sight of seeing Carl lifting his shirt for her.

"What is a walker anyway?" Subaru asked, and Carl replied this…

"They're another name for zombies, or the undead, and I've fought many of them since I was a kid." Carl said, he even showed his silenced Beretta M9 that he carried, he knew that this was what he used to end his life and what brought him into this realm.

Carl then took a swig from the tankard that sat in front of him, but little did he know about the adventure that's about to unfold in front of him…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Alright, I know this might be a bit short or that my writing style really sucks, but I seriously don't really care! And also I'm sorry for being really salty at the beginning of the story since Carl's death was just a major flop for me, and Carl was like the reason why the story was so popular, but like I said, we now have Judith and RJ to help keep the story alive, plus I've been writing since I was in Job Corps back in '08, and I know that there are those out there who can tell me that I should just take my love of anime and cram it up my ass, or that I should just go kill myself let alone, I'm a weeb and all that shit, but all I got to say to that is, "How fucking dare you!" That's not only disrespectful to me but the fans of both The Walking Dead and the Re:Zero universes, and you're only attacking me, you're also attacking them, so here's a little suggestion, keep those hateful troll comments to yourself you disrespectful asses, bod I'm having a freaking microaggression about that! But anyway, feel free to drop a review hateful or not, fuel to the fire anyway, faves/follows/ideas for future chapters/etc., are always welcome to the story, and until the next one, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Serula's Royal Seal

Chapter 2: Serula's Royal Seal

(Opening A/N: This chapter is going to be the searching of Serula's royal seal since a thief took it from her years ago, and she still hunts for him to this day, and it seems that Carl along with the others are willing to help Serula find her missing royal seal so she can have a shot at the throne. So without further ado, here's chapter 2!)

It seems the only person that was inebriated was Serula since she downed ten tankards of ale and poor Carl had to piggyback her out of the tavern, even though she was drunk, she held it down, luckily she didn't get alcohol poisoning.

"Say Serula, what does your royal seal look like?" Carl asked and he put down the Gothic Lolita catgirl as she was waving around since she was drunk, she then showed the size of the seal that it was the same size as the one Emilia had, but it had a different insignia.

"Mine's about this big, and it's a crimson color, it also has an insignia of a black dragon and it has an amethyst in the center of it." Serula said slurred, and she began to head over to a building as she began to retch out the alcohol she drank, so much for holding it down.

"That's why I only drank half, even though I'm not much of an alcoholic, and I'm still a bit underage to partake in alcohol." Carl confessed, since he wasn't much of a fan of drinking and if his father saw him touching alcohol, he'd have a field day with Carl.

"Actually we have no age limits on drinking." Emilia stated, and this just made Carl look like an idiot.

"Are you going to be okay over there?" Carl asked, and Serula held up a thumb letting him know that she's going to be fine, just then, the man that swiped Serula's royal seal also used his nimble thievery skills as he snatches Carl's Beretta 92F as he knew that he was robbed of his weapon, Serula then pulled out a detoxing potion as she swigged it and came back to normal.

"You really need to watch yourself when you drink Serula." Zack suggested, but the Gothic Lolita Catgirl then waved off the Puerto Rican reaper, she then tapped her fingers against her heels as she casted a speed spell on herself as she without any effort, shot at high speed as she tackles the thief and grabs the Beretta from the thief as she then began to pat him down looking for her royal seal.

Sadly, it wasn't on him, and she grabbed the thief by the neck and unsheathed the sword that she carried on her back.

"What did you do with my royal seal?" Serula asked, and she pointed the tip of the sword at the abdomen of the thief and Carl takes back the Beretta as he cocks it and points the pistol at the thief as well, he wanted to help Serula find her royal seal.

"If you really want it so bad, you're going to have to find the executioner if you really want it back that bad." The thief said as he crunched on a poison capsule that he hid in his mouth and died instantly, Serula then tosses the corpse to the ground and spits on it, Carl then holsters the pistol knowing that the thief decided to kill himself instead of facing justice.

"Who is 'The Executioner' anyway?" Subaru asked, and Serula knew that she was going to go after a notorious serial killer, she then pulled out a wanted poster and showed it to Subaru.

"This man is a filthy murderer, he enjoys killing innocent people, and he even enjoys defiling the dead as well." Serula said as she sheathed her sword wanting to get her hands on the sick maniac known as The Executioner, this guy had no name, he wore heavy armor, and he had a sick obsession with killing and committing necrophilia.

He slayed five girls and had their heads placed neatly in a line as he was defiling the headless corpse since it was stripped nude and had a menacing serial killer/necrophiliac defiling it, a hooded man appeared as he then noticed the Executioner stopped fornicating the headless corpse as he tossed it into the pile and put his member away, he stood there as he looked at the hooded figure, and just picked up the giant axe as he slung it over his shoulder.

"You enjoy watching me fucking headless corpses?" The Executioner asked as the hooded man removed the hood showing that he was a dark elf, and he had gold colored eyes and crimson hair, he then removes the hood and reveals that he was a knight.

"Do you have the royal seal? My mistress wants it so she can prevent that feline demihuman from taking the throne." The dark elf knight said, his name is Tuzak and he was trying to aid The Executioner since he wanted to bring the kingdom of Lagunica to it knees and plunge it into total despair.

The Executioner then tosses Tuzak the crimson royal seal as he knew it was the real deal, he gave an evil smirk since he and the serial killer were in cahoots with one another, since he isn't planning on bringing the killer to justice, he simply turns a blind eye to the killer since it was all a part of the successor's plan to bring the kingdom to ruin and bring the people into total despair.

Tuzak then hid the seal and pulled out a small pouch of holy coins as he tosses it at the serial killer.

"Inform your mistress that the wheel of despair are beginning to turn." The Executioner said as Tuzak nodded and began to make his exit, but The Executioner was using a disposal spell on the corpses since he wasn't a fan of leaving evidence for anyone to find out what he was doing, and he wanted to get his hands on Serula since she was the one who made him into who he is.

"I'll get my hands on you feline bitch, and I'll make sure that you never see the throne." The Executioner said as under his helm, was a bald man with deep scratches on the left side of his face as he tried to violate the catgirl but she fought back and scarred him in self defense, and he won't rest until he gets his hands on Serula or he is put in the ground.

[Meanwhile with our heroes…]

Carl was practicing with a pair of wooden swords and Serula was making a eyepatch/headband for carl to wear instead of having it just covered with a bandage, Carl began to practice as he swung the wooden swords as Subaru wanted to see how good he was with them since Serula wanted Carl to be her knight.

Subaru took a wooden sword as he and Carl began to clash, as they knew that this was going to help them protect both Emilia and Serula.

And it was also going to help strengthen their friendship, along with helping them protect the girls as well.

But out of nowhere, the giant axe came flying out of nowhere as it broke both Subaru and Carl, and it seems that The Executioner appeared as he had the look of murderous intent showing under his helm, he then grabbed the axe and spun it around a few times.

As soon as he tried to swing it a second time, Serula then blocked it, and for a catgirl, she was really strong, but it turns out that her time spent on the battlefield has strengthened her body to take on soldiers twice her size.

"Where's my royal seal?" Serula asked, and The Executioner then laughed as he knew that he gave it to someone else and he wasn't going to let her have it either.

"I'm afraid you're too late, my mistress is collecting royal seals in able to take out her competition." The Executioner sneered and that made Serula tick, she then used half of her full strength to disarm both metaphorically and literally The Executioner as he had his left arm fly off from his body and his axe soon followed as it hit the ground three feet from his severed arm.

Serula wanted her seal back since it was the only thing that was left behind of her father, and she knew that he was also a telekinetic since he used his right hand and summoned his axe back into his hand he then swung the axe, but Carl jumped right in front of Serula as he was decapitated by the axe and Serula then knew that she too was hit by the axe as well, but Carl got the full brunt of the blow, and tears began to fill Serula's eyes.

"CARL!" Serula cried out, as she saw Carl's head just drop as blood gushed out of his body.

But it seems that the return by death took its effect after Carl died, and he came back to when Serula was puking her brains out from drinking so much ale.

"Are you okay Carl? You spaced out for a second." Emilia said, worried about Carl's well being.

"I could've sworn that I was decapitated a few minutes ago." Carl said, and Subaru knew that Carl also had return by death.

"Wait you said you were decapitated? By who?" Subaru asked, and he began to have the memory replay into his mind.

"This guy who calls himself, 'The Executioner' and he stole Serula's royal seal, but I guess that he's giving it to a rival who's trying to get to the throne." Carl said, and they knew that they needed to be ready for anything.

Just then the Dark Elf Tuzak began to see what was about to unfold in front of him, he knew that the fun was about to unfold in front of him, and he knew that the group was about to have more misadventures awaiting them.

[Unknown mansion…]

There was an elegant woman who was dressed in finest clothes and had her blonde hair done in a most beautiful way, everything made her beautiful, but her intent was getting the throne and she wanted to make sure that no demihuman got the throne, and if she took the royal seal then she'd rule over the Lugunica and make it into an empire and crush anyone who stood in her way.

"My future empire is about to rise, I need to get all the royal seals so I can be able to take my rightful spot as a first empress and I will rule with an iron fist." The crown princess said, and she held up Serula's royal seal knowing that the Gothic Lolita feline was going to do anything and everything in able to get it back so she can be able to get into the election.

Just then, a portal opened and the dark elf came out of the portal as he had two more royal seals that he stole after killing the owners.

He then tosses the seals at the woman as she caught them with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"The selection is coming soon and I want to have the seals so I can be the only one to take the throne since it is my destiny." The woman said, she then turned her attention to the dark elf since he was a knight of hers.

"Lady Aiulla, The Executioner is taking out more undesirables and he has seemed to kill a boy that was trying to protect the feline that is trying to get her seal back." Tuzak said, and it seems that she was upset that someone protected her and she was going to do anything and everything in able to get her royal seal back.

"Make sure that feline is dead along with anyone who stands alongside her, but bring the half elf to me, understand?" Aiulla ordered and Tuzak confirmed that he got the message as he exited through the portal as he went through and the portal closed behind him.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry for not posting, I've been busy with work and I've been dealing with my grandfather in the hospital since he's been having fluid in his heart, and I've also just watched half of part 1 of Re:Zero, so yeah, life. But like I said, I gave this another best shot of mine, and I wanted to make an OC antagonist alongside The Executioner and Tuzak since they both work for a rival of both Emilia and Serula and she wants to make the kingdom into an empire and crush anyone who stands in her way, and in able to do that, she needs to take out the competition, but the only thing standing in her way is Carl, Serula, Subaru, and Emilia, and I know that some just Carl to be just in the story without Subaru, but here's how I got it all planned out, since both Carl and Subaru have return by death, Subaru can be able to help Carl with his abilities since he happens to know more about the ability, so consider him a mentor into this power, so you guys should know the drill, leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
